leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Together Forever
Together Forever was one of the songs in Pikachu's Jukebox during the original series. It is featured on the Pokémon 2.B.A. Master CD and the Pokémon X CD. A non-lyrical version is featured in the game Pokémon Puzzle League as the theme song for Ritchie. It was also used as an insert song in The Joy of Pokémon. Episodes * Volcanic Panic * Holiday Hi-Jynx * Lights, Camera, Quack-tion! * Round One--Begin! * A Friend in Deed (instrumental) * Friends to the End * Fit To Be Tide * Bye Bye Psyduck * Tracey Gets Bugged * A Way Off Day Off (instrumental) * Misty Meets Her Match * Pokémon Double Trouble * The Underground Round Up Characters Humans * * * * * Ritchie Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (Ritchie's, Sparky) Lyrics You've been such a good friend, I've known you since I don't know when. We've got lots of friends but they come and go. Even though we've never said it, There's something that the two of us both know: Together forever, no matter how long - From now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay, Together and forever more. Always gone that extra mile, Depended on you all the while. Even in the good and bad times you will see - From now until our journey's end, You know you can always count on me. Together forever, no matter how long - From now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay, Together and forever more. No matter where our destiny leads, I'll be there for you, Always come through, And that you can believe. Ash: C'mon you guys, I've gotta get another badge! Misty: You better figure out how to repay me for my broken bike, Ash Ketchum! Brock: Oh no, not this again... Pikachu: Pikachu... Together forever, no matter how long - From now until the end of time. We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day, That's how long we'll stay, Together and forever more. Credits * Lead vocal: J. P. Hartmann * BG vocals: Russell Velázquez, Sharon Bryant, Elaine Caswell, Ken Cummings * Guitars: Glen Sherman * Co-produced and arranged by Ken Cummings Trivia * This song was included on the Exclusive Target Mix! and Exclusive Toys R Us Mix! CDs. * Sheet music for this song is included in , Pokémon Five-Finger Piano, and Pokémon 2.B.A. Master: Recorder Fun!. In other languages Forever Together |da= Together Forever |fr_eu=Ensemble pour toujours Together For Always |fr_ca=Ensemble pour toujours Together For Always |de=Wir bleiben zusammen We Remain Together |el= Friend like you |he=יחד ביחד |hu= Together forever and ever |it=Insieme Per Sempre Together For Always |no= Together forever |pl= Together Forever |pt_br= Together Forever |pt_eu=Juntos Para Sempre Together Forever |ru= |es_la= Always Together |es_eu=Unidos Para Siempre United Forever }} Category:Pikachu's Jukebox songs de:Wir bleiben zusammen (Musiktitel) es:Por siempre juntos/Unidos para siempre fr:Ensemble pour toujours zh:Together Forever